Administrators of modern enterprise environments may face many challenges when providing users with access to resources. One such challenge concerns providing a supportable environment on a target machine enabling execution of a resource without interfering with other resources, which may have conflicting requirements, and in environments in which the resource may not have been designed to run, while also providing users with access to user-specific files. Although some systems attempt to solve these challenges with roaming profiles, typically, these systems generate additional problems, including poor reconciliation, over-writing and corruption of files, conflicts when migrating between operating systems, prolonged log-on times, and a failure to support offline access.
Another concern in a typical enterprise environment involves the management of user-requested resources. Each user in the enterprise may request one or more additional, non-standard resources. Some users will install applications without informing an information technology (IT) department of the installation. This may result in the installation of applications with conflicting requirements from pre-approved and pre-installed applications, which can cause compatibility problems, create instability on the user system, and, in some cases, destabilize other users' access to approved resources.